amiga del dolor
by darby1
Summary: Gloria se siente profundamente confundida despues de lo que sucedio la noche anterior...


Hill:  
  
Había esperanza  
  
rondaba el amor  
  
tendiendo sus alas  
  
quería evitarle a los hombres el dolor.  
  
Decía la historia  
  
no quiero contar  
  
ninguna locura  
  
un sueño que todos podemos realizar.  
  
Que se eleven las voces  
  
en una canción  
  
se junten las manos  
  
se logre la unión.  
  
Que cante la vida  
  
por todo rincón  
  
que se abran caminos y  
  
se encienda el sol.  
  
Y están los que piensan  
  
solo en destruir  
  
y están los que creen  
  
que todo es en vano y que el mundo va a morir.  
  
Y estamos nosotros  
  
para despertar  
  
el sueño perdido  
  
el sueño que todos podemos realizar.  
  
|  
  
Que se eleven las voces  
  
en una canción  
  
se junten las manos  
  
se logre la unión.  
  
   
  
Que cante la vida  
  
por todo rincón  
  
que se abran caminos y  
  
se encienda el sol...  
  
Al día siguiente Gloria se sentia tremendamente arrepentida por lo que habia sucedido la noche anterior, pero parecia que todo estaba confabulado para que haci sucediera, no habia nadie mas que Ryan y de un segundo a otro habian sido presos de la pasión y ella por fin desde hacia mucho tiempo se sintio feliz, pero al otro día se sintio mal lo que habian hecho estaba mal, muy mal, solo complicaria las cosas así fue como tomo la decisión de dejar Oz , se dirigió de inmediato a la oficina de Leo y pidió sus vacaciones...  
  
- en octubre, pregunto extrañado Leo...  
  
- si me voy a sudamerica a Chile  
  
- Chile  
  
- Punta arenas, en Sudamerica es primavera  
  
- tiene que ver con que O"Relly este en el hospital  
  
- puede ser, puede ser que no me guste mucho el estar continuamente atendiendo puñaladas y hombres violados  
  
- ¿que hizo?  
  
- nada simplemente es que necesito descansar, quiero mis vacaciones puedo  
  
- ¿Cuándo quieres salir?  
  
- hoy  
  
- eso es muy luego  
  
- por favor  
  
- bueno  
  
- gracias  
  
Gloriase hallaba guardando sus cosas cuando apareció la hermana Pete...  
  
te vas  
  
- Sí  
  
- ¿ por que?  
  
- ¿por qué no?  
  
- Gloria ¿qué paso?  
  
- yo... cometi un error estupido... Gloria no pudo continuar solo empezó a sollozar, La hermana Pete la abrazo y no dijo nada, Gloria no tenia nada que decir.  
  
- esto esta mal lo entiendes verdad, esto puede confundir las cosas...  
  
- por eso me voy de vacaciones, lo ideal es que no voy a volver  
  
- ¿estas segura?  
  
- no, pero es lo correcto...  
  
- sabes bien que eso no puede ser  
  
- Es verdad que la razón  
  
no acompaña lo que siento  
  
y es verdad que el corazón  
  
deja turbio al pensamiento  
  
se desgarra y cae a golpes  
  
al pantano del silencio  
  
ya no está y se me esconde  
  
Y el vacío se hace inmenso.  
  
Y me enredo con su ausencia  
  
y me quedo en su palabra  
  
confundida en la fragancia  
  
de los besos que me faltan  
  
hace días que lo espero  
  
hace noches que no duermo  
  
algo me recorre entera  
  
si hasta parezco una enferma.  
  
y yo pienso  
  
¿Cuándo vendrá?  
  
el tiempo quiso que estuviera detrás  
  
de cada puerta que me atrevo a cruzar  
  
algo no quiere que yo lo pueda olvidar  
  
¿Cuándo vendrá?  
  
¿Cuándo podré por fin volverlo a besar?  
  
¿Cuándo vendrá?  
  
¿Cuándo?  
  
El pasado aún esta en casa  
  
su recuerdo no se marcha  
  
ese invierno que no pasa  
  
todo se me vuelve escarcha  
  
lágrimas que gota a gota  
  
de mis ojos no se agarran  
  
se transforman en las notas  
  
Que le puse a mi guitarra.  
  
¿Cuándo vendrá?  
  
el tiempo quiso que estuviera detrás  
  
de cada puerta que me atrevo a cruzar  
  
algo no quiere que lo pueda olvidar  
  
¿Cuándo vendrá?  
  
¿Cuándo podré por fin volverlo a besar?  
  
¿Cuándo vendrá?  
  
¿Cuándo vendrá?  
  
¿Cuándo?  
  
  
  
dos semanas después...  
  
Ryan entro en la oficina de la hermana Pete...  
  
-¿Dónde esta?  
  
- ¿Dónde esta que?  
  
- Gloria  
  
- de vacaciones  
  
- dos semana  
  
- Sí  
  
- ¿ella no va volver? pregunto Ryan  
  
- no lo sé, pero deberías considerar dejarla tranquila  
  
- yo no puedo  
  
- ¿por qué?  
  
- por que la amo y ella me ama  
  
- eso es imposible  
  
- no lo imposible es que a pesar de todo nos amemos, pero uds no entienden  
  
Tiene en la mirada la serena paz que debe haber un poco más allá del horizonte mágica sonrisa, tiene el pelo como la noche, me cautiva aunque yo nunca se lo digo.  
  
Dulce como el día que amanece  
  
tierna como tierna sólo ella puede ser  
  
frágil como el tiempo que respiro  
  
Ella es el amor que se ha vestido de mujer.  
  
La amó, sí  
  
Sencillamente, sí  
  
Perfectamente, sí  
  
llenando mi vida  
  
la quiero, sí  
  
definitivamente, sí  
  
apasionadamente, sí  
  
no tengo medida.  
  
Luego en un minuto, puede ser todo de golpe  
  
aguacero, viento sur, ola que rompe  
  
puede transformarse  
  
en el relámpago que asusta  
  
y a pesar de todo así es como me gusta  
  
y luego es dulce como el día que amanece  
  
Ella es el amor que se ha vestido de mujer.  
  
Cuando Gloria regreso de sus vacaciones, pidió hablar con Ryan, este se acerco a besarla pero ella lo detuvo y él le dijo.  
  
-necesito hablar de aquello que nos sucedió... solo  
  
el amor es más que una mirada en la madrugada  
  
solo fuimos parte de un momento de emoción  
  
no resulta fácil de aceptar,  
  
que él amor a veces nos lastima  
  
pero al fin olvidas, pero al fin olvidas  
  
no es mí culpa el haberte enamorado,  
  
paso a paso y con el tiempo entenderás  
  
que hay momentos que aparecen y los olvidas  
  
no es mi culpa y no pidas algo que no puedo dar  
  
no es mi culpa si no estoy cuando me llamas  
  
te prometo nunca quise verte así  
  
no es mi culpa si la pena esta en tu alma,  
  
si hay tormenta o luego calma lentamente olvidaras  
  
solo fuimos parte de un momento de emoción  
  
no resulta fácil de aceptar, que él amor a veces nos lastima  
  
pero al fin te olvidas, pero al fin te olvidas  
  
no es mí culpa el haberte enamorado,  
  
por si acaso el corazón te traiciono  
  
no es mi culpa y la verdad es que lo lamento  
  
fue una luz, fue como el viento  
  
Un instante y nada más.  
  
No es mi culpa si no estoy cuando me llamas  
  
poco a poco y con el tiempo entenderás  
  
que estos momentos aparecen y se olvidan  
  
no es mi pecado y no pidas algo que no puedo dar  
  
no es mi culpa el haberte enamorado  
  
te prometo nunca quise verte así  
  
no es mi culpa, si la pena esta en tu alma,  
  
si hay tormenta o luego calma  
  
lentamente olvidaras  
  
- Gloria no entiende que yo no puedo estar sin ti  
  
- sí puedes  
  
- yo te amo  
  
- tu estas obsesionado  
  
- eso no es cierto  
  
- si lo es, yo te amo  
  
- lo que paso entre nosotros no fue nada entiendes si algo paso entre nosotros fue mentira, no puedo enamorarme tú eres un criminal un asesino un...  
  
- escapemos podríamos empezar otra vez.  
  
- no Ryan es imposible.  
  
- Estaré en tu boca por donde vayas  
  
y seré yo mismo lo que tú beses  
  
habrá primavera todos los meses  
  
y serán de nubes nuestras murallas  
  
Seré el compañero que no desmaya  
  
cuando venga el tiempo de los reveses  
  
nos levantaremos una y mil veces  
  
ganaremos una y otra batalla  
  
Mírame a los ojos, yo te sentencio  
  
a volar conmigo por el silencio  
  
a escapar del yugo de la memoria  
  
Mírame a los ojos, no digas nada  
  
la desesperanza está derrotada  
  
Éste es el amor. Lo demás, historia  
  
- Tú estas en este infierno por que así lo quisiste, no trates de hacerme sentir culpable  
  
- mírame a los ojos yo sé que tu me amas, que es por eso que te alejas cuando estoy cerca de ti  
  
- Ryan  
  
- hablemos un momento de esto que esta pasando, no tengo tu amor s, yo creo que finges que no me amas, finge, sé que me engañas, yo sé que tu no estas solo por cumplir, solo finges delante de ellos finges, soy el que tu amas, por que si tu te vas de este lugar ya nadie te hará feliz...  
  
- Tú estas enfermo  
  
- ya sé que soy un fracaso, solo deja que te abrase, no me dejes solo, cometí tantos errores como dejarte tan sola, sé que es mi verdad pero una vez mas finge...  
  
- será mejor que te vayas ahora...  
  
- bien me iré, pero yo te quiero  
  
Gloria mira por ultima vez su oficina había encontrado un trabajo de doctora en una sala de emergencia, tomo la caja que había en su escritorio y ahí encontró una carta, la guardo y sin llorar abandono oz. Para siempre dejando todo atrás.  
  
- no mires hacia atrás le dijo la hermana Pete, dicen que es mala suerte.  
  
Aunque ella tuvo todo a su favor, un tiempo atrás  
  
se le vio partir una mañana  
  
con la vida rota en mil pedazos y además  
  
otro corazón que palpitaba  
  
desde el día en que me hizo amiga del dolor  
  
no he podido sacarlo de su mente  
  
ahora, él tiene el gran recuerdo de un amor  
  
y lo que lucharon con la gente  
  
y llevara el nombre de él  
  
por que es el nombre del que amaba  
  
aunque esto no puede ser  
  
todavía no se apaga  
  
la tibieza de su piel  
  
y si ella es mujer  
  
no sabe bien  
  
ni siquiera lo ha pensado  
  
por que estoy segura que  
  
en mi vientre va el pasado  
  
y que él volverá a nacer  
  
yo no sé si estuvo mal o bien  
  
pero debo decírselo a alguien  
  
lo que a mí me importa es que lo quiero mas que ayer  
  
y eso es solamente es lo que vale  
  
se me olvida de pensar  
  
que estoy enamorada  
  
en estas cosas manda el corazón  
  
y el resto es nada  
  
Gloria se adapto fácilmente a su nuevo trabajo y el hecho de trabajar en una sala de urgencia no la hacia extrañar menos el trabajo, encajo perfectamente con todo el personal, doctores auxiliares y enfermeras... y su primer paciente fue un muchacho de unos quince años, de pelo rubio, tenia una puñalada en el pecho, cuando era llevado por los pasillos, mientras le quitaban el cuchillo del pecho el muchacho despertó y pedía a gritos ver a su hermano, como está él, donde está que paso con él...  
  
-tubo decía el cirujano...  
  
- necesita una transfusión decía el otro  
  
- el pulso esta bajando decía una de las enfermeras  
  
- no te preocupes Ryan le decía Gloria al muchacho tu hermano estará bien. Los doctores y las enfermeras se quedaron mirándola, luego Gloria siguió con el procedimiento hasta lograr estabilizarlo para poder llevarlo al quirófano, vio como se llevaban al muchacho y vio como su delantal estaba manchado de sangre, se saco los guantes y se sentó en el piso... la mujer que se le acerco cojeaba...  
  
- hola buen trabajo, soy Kerry, me dices cual es el apellido para ubicar a sus padres...  
  
- no sé cuál es su apellido  
  
- como lo llamaste Ryan pensé que lo conocías  
  
- fue por decirle algo, iré a ver como esta el muchacho...  
  
- como esta el muchacho pregunto Gloria al cirujano  
  
- Bien, manejaste todo a la perfección verdad.  
  
- tengo experiencia con las heridas a cuchillos  
  
- Tú eres la nueva doctora la que viene de la cárcel...  
  
- no vengo de la cárcel trabaje en ella que es diferente. Es lo que me preocupa no podré atender a alguien que tenga un resfriado.  
  
- no vienen muchos de esos por aquí... soy Peter  
  
- Gloria  
  
- te gustaría almorzar  
  
-Me encantaría. En ese momento apareció una mujer tendría unos treinta y tantos años, tenia seis meses de embarazo, una vez que la atendió se dio cuenta que era Shanon la ex esposa Ryan, en verdad ella la reconoció...  
  
- Tú eres Gloria verdad  
  
- Sí  
  
- Tu trabajaste en oz. verdad  
  
- Sí, yo tengo que conocerte  
  
- Sí mi marido, mi es marido está ahí  
  
- Yo lo conozco  
  
- Mi cuñado mato a tu esposo, por orden de mi esposo Ryan O¨Really, él me dijo que estaba enamorado de ti.  
  
- eso fue hace mucho tiempo  
  
- no según Cyril  
  
- me estas espiando, le vas a contar que estoy aquí  
  
- no  
  
- bien procura descansar si vuelves a tener dolor, vienes para acá.  
  
- te odie por mucho tiempo, mucho tiempo, tu no conoces a Ryan como lo conozco yo...  
  
- Ryan esta loco, así que no me culpes por lo que hizo,  
  
- en verdad lo amaba, pero yo sé que el nunca hubiera hecho por mí esto que hizo por ti, tienes tiempo para un café  
  
- Sí claro que sí, ya es la hora de mi almuerzo.  
  
  
  
Con el tono de su voz, esa forma en que habla cuando se acerca hacia ti, donde puedes sentir su perfume en tu cuello, me envolvió, yo tenia diecisiete años y como nunca me habían hablado así, a esa edad te enamoras sin pensarlo, pero al final te das cuentas que todo era una mentira, el que te quiero, soy sincero, mentiras de amor, ¿que amor? Después te das cuenta que era un sueño irreal y te das cuenta que es inútil seguir perdiendo el tiempo con él, ahora conocí a un hombre es bastante buena persona y espero un hijo de él, yo creo que si hubiera tenido un hijo de él, todo seria distinto.  
  
- Quizás ese niño tendría un padre en la cárcel  
  
- quizás, pero me hubiera encantado tener a Cyril conmigo. Después de esa conversación gloria se dirigió a su casillero y ahí encontró la carta que le había dejado Ryan en su oficina, se encamino a la azotea y ahí la leyó.  
  
Esta vida es tuya  
  
tus versos, tu poesía  
  
yo de tanto pensar en ti  
  
Llegué a creer que eran mías.  
  
Palabras de amor  
  
acordes y melodías  
  
que robé de tu corazón  
  
Y ahora son mi alegría.  
  
   
  
Porque soy un perfecto bandido  
  
que ha tomado tu amor por asalto  
  
porque vivo en tu nube subido  
  
y cada día contigo  
  
puedo volar un poco más alto  
  
   
  
Esta página es tuya  
  
y es tuya la fantasía  
  
derramada sobre un papel  
  
Aquí estás vida mía.  
  
Mi voz es tu voz  
  
mis manos también son tuyas  
  
yo escribo estas líneas  
  
Pero tú las inspiras.  
  
   
  
Porque soy un perfecto bandido  
  
que ha encontrado en tus brazos descanso  
  
has posado tu risa en mi llanto  
  
relegando al olvido  
  
la pena, el dolor y el espanto.  
  
   
  
Porque soy un perfecto bandido  
  
que ha tomado tu amor por asalto  
  
porque vivo en tus besos cautivo  
  
qué más puedo pedir  
  
qué más puedo pedir... 


End file.
